


Gone

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Memory Erasing Gun, kinda sad, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blinding flash of light finds Mabel confused about, well, pretty much everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I woke up the day I wrote this (today for me, but for you future folk, who knows?) and this was stuck in my head. It wanted to be sad, but I think maybe it didn't turn out to be as sad as it wanted to be?

The light was blinding and horrible, as though all of the warmth in the world had suddenly gone and something was ripped violently away. When the feeling of dread subsided she realized that the world was starting to fill in again; like a coloring book made real, details began streaming in. A small remote control was held in her left hand and her right had another hand in a death grip, though the fuzzy blobs of light in front of her eyes wouldn’t let her make out who it was yet. For that matter, it felt like her cheeks were damp yet kinda crusty, as though tears had dried on them. Maybe it was the light that made her eyes water. 

Then a voice came out at her, no, two voices. One of them sounded nice and comforting, the other sort of sounded like the narrator of her own internal monologue, but a little warped.   
“Hi guys. You’re probably pretty confused about who you are and where you are right now.” It’s true, the thought had started to curl across the landscape of her inner thoughts.  
“I’m- well, you’re Mabel and Dipper.” She blinked a few more tears loose and her vision finally solidified the form of the figure seated next to her. It was the guy from the tv. Sure his eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks looked damp too, but it was the same guy. 

“Of course, our name isn’t really Dipper.” The figure on the tv brushed his bangs up to reveal a constellation of birthmarks on his forehead. The Dipper next to her mimicked the motion towards her, as though questioning if it was on him too. She nodded instinctively. “But If you really want to know what your first name is you can check out the documents on the table in front of you. We’ll give you a minute to look it over.” The two figures seated on what seemed to be the same brown leather sofa they found themselves on held hands and stared at them through the screen. 

There they were, just as the other Dipper and Mabel said. Neatly divided there was a driver’s license, birth certificate and other assorted bits of ID for each of them, hers on the left of the coffee table and his on the right. In the center was a fancier looking document with a state seal on it and all sorts of filigree around the borders. 

It said it was a marriage certificate. The two of them must be married. Her birth certificate said ‘Mabel Cedar’ though her driver’s license said ‘Pines’ on it. She must have changed it to his name.   
“You probably have like a million questions.” The other Mabel said. “And I wish we could give you all the answers you wanted.” Dipper number two finished. “But all you two need to know is that you love each other more than anything else in the world. You got married and…” He paused for a moment before she took the thread back up.  
“Your family-“  
“Families” he corrected.  
“Right. Your families…didn’t- they…they found out about it and…” She paused for a moment, holding a fist in front of her face, clutching at other Dipper’s hand for comfort it seemed. She looked down to find that the Mabel that was her was still doing it. It helped.

“They didn’t approve of us being together.” Tv Dipper concluded. “So long story short…there should be two tripods in front of you. The one on the right has a video camera on it. The one on the left is a memory erasing gun. As crazy as that sounds-“  
“It does sound crazy” The Dipper next to her spoke up for the first time.  
“-It’s true. You can barely remember anything right now, so don’t argue with us on this. Besides, we’re pre-recorded, so it wouldn’t do you any good.” Her Dipper opened and closed his mouth a few times, twitching in thought before sighing and accepting what he was told. It was cute. 

“You cut yourselves off from your family and only a few friends will know how to contact you now. Some of them don’t agree with the decision we- You have made, but they’ll understand. We already sent them e-mails-“  
“And voice mails!” Mabel the second interrupted.  
“Yes, and voice mails, explaining what we’re about to do. We’re sorry we had to do this. Family means…” The pause lasted a long time. Not even second Mabel chimed in this time. She was looking away from him and the camera. Though they were still holding hands. 

“Family…it means a lot to us. This hurt more than you could ever know, and that’s sorta the point.” She eventually concluded, but she still refused to look back at them. “We’re sorry.”  
“We’re so sorry.” He was looking at the side of her head when he said it. She nodded. “But you both decided this was for the best.” She didn’t seem to acknowledge him. Mabel herself in the here and now felt a new tear form and roll down her cheek. She wasn’t sure why, but it did seem appropriate given what had apparently unfolded.  
“We found a way to keep some things there. You’ll know where work and home are-“  
“We don’t have jobs right now, Dip.” She interrupted.  
“Well, okay, yeah. But we have savings and bank accounts to last us. All the important passwords and whatnot have been written down but you should remember them too.”

The silence that followed was drawn out far longer than any before it until Dipper’s on screen counterpart said “I love you.” Weakly, as though he wasn’t sure he’d hear it back from her. She crashed into his arms, sobbing and returning the words at least a dozen times. Mabel felt her own hand squeezed a little tighter and gripped tighter herself.   
“Are you ready for this?”  
“No…But we agreed. So just do it.”  
“Hold on, I gotta set up the video to play again.”  
“….Ready?”  
“No.”  
“I love you Dipper Pines.”  
“I love you Mabel Pines.”   
The screen went blank. 

“So…I guess I’m Dipper then. Huh?” He tried a wan smile her way, which she managed to return, though witnessing that whole ordeal had left her drained…all over again, apparently.  
“Hi, Dipper. Dipperino. Dippity-Doo-Da.” She tested each of the names out to see how they felt and for what it was worth, his smile did seem to become more genuine. “We’ve got some crazy life, huh?”  
“Yeah.” He brought their hands up together and kissed her on the back of hers. “I think we do.”


End file.
